Tus ojos color chocolate
by danrusherboy
Summary: Kendall se da cuenta que esta enamorado de Logan ¿le correspondera? ¿que diran los demas cuando se enteren que Kendall esta enamorado de un chico?
1. La confesion

**Hola esta es mi primera historia que escribo y queiero agradecer **_liz'kame__**s **_**(mi futura esposa) por darme valor de escribir una historia, espero que les guste y si quieren criticar, decierme que debo cambiar, si pueden dar idas o cualquier otra cosa son bienvenidas... **

**Big time rush no me pertence, esta historia es solo para recreacion.**

**He aqui mi prmer Kogan...**

_**Tus ojos color chocolate**_

Era una mañana como la de todos los días, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, la gente se levantaba para ir a sus respectivos trabajos. En Palmwoods, en el apartamento 2j, los integrantes de la boys band del momento, Big Time Rush, se encontraban es sus respectivas habitaciones, en una de ellas se encontraban un James y un Carlos que recién comenzaba a levantarse, en la otra se encontraban Kendall y Logan que hablaban sobre que harían hoy en su día libre que les había dado Gustavo.

-Y ¿que quieres que hagamos hoy Logan?- dijo Kendall frotándose un poco sus ojos

-No se, podemos ir a la piscina, jugar videojuegos, o podemos ir a la biblioteca- dijo Logan alargando la o.

-Vamos a la piscina porque seguro James y Carlos querrán ir, no creo que les guste la idea de ir a la biblioteca- explico el rubio riendo un poco en la ultima parte.

-Esta bien- dijo el más bajo dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Kendall al ver la reacción de Logan no lo soporto y se acerco para pasar su brazo sobre el hombro del pelinegro- Esta bien si quieres que vallamos a la biblioteca lo haremos ¿OK?-

-Gracias Kendall eres el mejor- dijo logan para después ir al baño a ducharse.

El rubio se quedo pensativo en su cama para meditar un poco. "Logan se ve tan lindo con esa cara de perrito" pensaba Kendall, "me encantaría agarrarlo tirarlo a la cama y besarlo hasta que nos quedemos dormidos" deliraba el líder de la banda, "¿pero que me pasa? No soy gay ¿o si? No puedo serlo, me gustan la chicas o eso creo yo, pero no tanto como me gusta Logan, es que cuando veo sus ojos esos ojos color oscuros, esos ojos color chocolate no me controlo, siento como mi cerebro deja de funcionar y me pueden mis impulsos de besarlo, abrasarlo, tocar cada parte de su…

-Heee…¿Kendall estas bien?- dijo el Logan al ver al rubio tan metido en sus pensamientos y notar como agarraba la entrepierna.

-H..Ha..a Logie e..es que..e- en ese momento fue interrumpido por la señora Knight.

- Chicos el desayuno esta listo - dijo la mujer desde la cocina.

-No importa, mejor vamos a desayunar- contó el mas bajo saliendo de la habitación.

Los dos adolescentes bajaron y se fueron a sus lugares en la mesa,

La mujer al notar que su hijo estaba colorado pregunto- que tienes cariño? Párese que tienes fiebre-

-ha..a..a si me siento un poco mal-expreso Kendall-me levante con un poco de dolor de cabeza-

-Ho cariño-la mujer abrazo a su hijo- quédate en cama y yo te cuidare-

-Si Kendall y yo me quedare con tigo y te cuidare también, si no podemos ir a la biblioteca, me quedare y te acompañare - expreso Logan.

Kendall se puso nervioso-N..no ha..ace fal..ta..-

-Buenos días- dijeron Carlos y James al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días chicos-dijo la señora Knight- y ¿que tienen planeado hacer hoy?

-Ir a la piscina ¿cierto James?-menciono el moreno.

-Si Carlitos y también a tratar de conquistar algunas chicas ¿heee?-dijo la cara-¿y ustedes vendrán con nosotros?

-No porque Kendall esta enfermo y yo me quedare a cuidarlo-contó el inteligente.

-Esta bien-dijo James con un poco de confusión en su voz.

-yo mejor me voy ha acostar-hablo el rubio y se dirigió a su habitación y se topo con su hermana menor-hola Katie-

-Hola hermano mayor ¿te sucede algo?-pregunto la niña.

- Me siento algo mal- dijo Kendall con un poco de nerviosismo.

La pequeña lo noto y se dirigió a la cocina, y al ver que Logan también se dirigía a la habitación dijo -que te mejores hermano mayor- y le guiño un ojo, con lo que el rubio pudo sentir sus mejillas ardían y luego esta se sentó a desayunar.

En la habitación, Kendall se tiro en su cama y he intento tapar su cara para que Logan no notara lo colorado que estaba, pero este si se dio cuenta y también notó de lo que sucedió el camino a su cuarto.

-Kendall date vuelta para que te tome la temperatura- dijo el mas bajo sacando un largo termómetro.

-¿Porque darme vuelta? No, no me digas que es un…-el rubio fue intenrrupido.

-Termómetro rectal, son mas eficaces que los demás termómetros- explico Logan mientras se acercaba a Kendall.

-¡No Logan ya me ciento mejor! no hace falta-trato de excusarse el ojiverde.

-¡Kendall! Bájate los pantalones y déjame hacer lo que tengo que hacer- exclamo el futuro doctor.

Kendall al escuchar esa frase "bájate los pantalones" pasaron muchas cosas por su cabeza (cosas sucias digamos) y le causo una erección que trato de ocultarla.

-¡Vamos Kendall! Somos mejores amigos puedes confiar en mi…y yo no muerdo-dijo Logan.

Kendall al escuchar la ultima parte se excito aun mas y se acurruco para que el genio no se diera cuenta-No logan ¡por favor!-

-¡Kendall! lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas- y con eso se tiro sobre la cama y bajo un poco los pantalones del rubio.

-chicos ¿dice Carlos si…-James había entrado a la habitación y se quedo en estado de shock al ver a Logan bajándole los pantalones a Kendall en su cama.

-¿James? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Logan al ver a James en shock.

Kendall aprovecho la situación y se escondió en el baño para que se notara su erección – No Kendall no te has salvado ¡te tomare la temperatura! - dijo Logan levantando el termómetro.

-¿así que le estabas por tomar la temperatura a Kendall?- pregunto James.

-Si ¿que creías?-pregunto el bajito en tono de inocencia.

-hee… nada, mejor me voy - y con eso james se fue.

En el baño

-¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntaba el rubio sentado en el suelo del baño - ¿Qué me pasa?, ¡¿QUE ME PASA?! ¿Cómo me puedo excitar con Logan? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Debo afrontar esto de una vez, no debo dar mas rodeos al tema… ¡YO AMO A LOGAN!, no me importa nada, solo me importa…el-

- No Kendall no te has salvado ¡te tomare la temperatura!- se escucho decir a Logan desde fuera del baño.

Al escuchar esto Kendall medito un poco "¿Logan porque me tienes loco? ¿Por qué eres tan lindo? ¡¿QUE ME PASA?! ¡¿Por qué TE AMO?! ¿soy gay? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dirán mis amigos si les cuento que estoy enamorado de Logan?" esas preguntas retumbaban en la cabeza del rubio "Logan ¡NO ES GAY! ¿Por qué yo le correspondería?"

Kendall se levanto del piso del baño -Ya no lo posorto mas, esto de sentirme mal, de callar lo que siento por ti, yo te amo y nada mas es lo que importa-

El ojiverde se levanto del piso, abrió la puerta y encontró a un Logan sentado en la cama un poco pensativo.

- ¿Kendall ya me dejaras que te tome la temperatura?- pregunto el genio sosteniendo aun el termómetro en sus manos.

- No, Logan tenemos que hablar- contó el rubio con un tono serio en su voz.

- OK – respondió un confundido Logan.

Kendall se acerco a la puerta y cerro con seguro para que nadie pueda interrumpirlos.

- ¿Que haces? ¿Por qué la cierras con seguro?- pregunto aun mas confundido el peli negro.

- No quiero que nos interrumpan, tengo que hablarte de algo muy serio- contesto el alto confundiendo mas a Logan.

- Bien ¿de que quieres hablar?- dijo el bajito

- De que… yo… hee… soy… hee… gay-

**¿Y? ¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? ¿crticas? ¿ganas de matarme? dentro de pronto subire el cap 2... gracias por leer mi historia. Se despide un rusher boy chau**


	2. La verdad

**Hola soy yo de nuevo, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "tus ojos color chocolate" espero que les guste y agradezco a **_liz'kames_** (gracias mi futura esposa), **_rusherlovekogan_**, **_YunaNeko13_**, **_YaoiLover143 _**y **_I Love KL_** por cimentar el capítulo anterior... gracias me alegra que le haya gustado.**

**Big time rush no me pertenece hago esta historia por recreación****.**

_**Tus ojos color chocolate**_

Capítulo 2: la verdad

- De que… yo… hee… soy… hee… gay- dijo Kendall.

- Woo…woo ¡¿QUE?!- Logan se quedo sin palabras con lo que dijo el rubio- no ¡ eso es imposible! Siempre te gustaron las chicas, no hay explicación-

- Es que no se, no se si soy gay o bisexual, no se es muy complicado, no se lo que tengo en mi cabeza- dijo Kendall.

-Espera, espera, no entiendo ¿Qué tienes en tu cabeza que es muy complicado?- pregunto el pelinegro.

- Ha..a..E..es q..que… Logan…te digo la verdad, no más rodeos a nada, me gustas, siempre me has gustado pero ahora sé que no me gustas… es que yo te amo, cada vez que te miro a los ojos siento algo dentro de mí que no puedo controlar, algo que me dice que te bese abrase y te haga mío, esos ojos tuyos, esos ojos color chocolate que me derriten, esos ojos que no puedo ver tristes, esos ojos que cuando miro parece que me miras el alma- contó el rubio.

Logan se quedó en estado de shock- ¿Logan estas bien?- pregunto Kendall moviendo la su mano en frente de la cara del bajito, y al final este le dio una pequeña bofetada para que reaccionara y funciono.- Logan sé que me debes odiar y estar confundido, lo entiendo-

- Kendall no lo tomes mal, pero somos mejores amigos de pre-kínder y no te veo más que un amigo, pero siempre nosotros fuimos más que mejores amigos, fuimos como hermanos, siempre estuviste para mi cuando te necesite y más… por eso estoy muy confundido no lo malinterpretes- expreso Logan.

Con esto último, Kendall acerco su cara a la de Logan, este al notar eso lo empujo- ¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡YO NOY GAY O LA COSA QUE TU SEAS! ¡NO ME HABLES Kendall! ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡te dije que eras un hermano para mí! ¡Y AHORA PERFIERO NO HABERTE CONOCIDO!- y con esto último el bajito salió de la habitación dejando al ojiverde solo.

- ¡Logan por favor espera! no te vallas, fueron solo mis impulsos- dijo Kendall antes de que el listo pasara la puerta- no Logan, lo siento- y con esto último el rubio se tiro en su cama y comenzó a llorar en silencio, tapando sus sollozos con la almohada, hasta quedarse dormido.

En la parque de Palmwoods.

Logan había salido a caminar un poco para disipar su ira y entender un poco lo sucedido, "Kendall está enamorado de mi" pensaba, "¿cómo es posible? Siempre le gustaron la chicas, pero ¿por qué está enamorado de mí? ¿No se pudo enamorar de alguien más?" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por chocar con una persona- ouch..He hola Katie- dijo el con un tono de nerviosismo

- Hola Logan ¿todo anda bien?- pregunto la pequeña.

- he..e si ¿Por qué no t tendría q..que andar bi..bien?-

- Es que te veo nervioso y actúas de forma diferente de la de hoy a la mañana- intuyo la joven- ¿Qué paso en la habitación? Dime, y no me mientas-

Logan se puso más nervioso y no le salían las palabras-bu..buu..eno l..lo q..que pa..pa..sa es qu..e- pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué te dijo Kendall en la habitación?- dijo Katie en tono serio.

- Me..e di..jo q..que el.. es..es…taba en..- de nuevo fue interrumpido pero esta vez por una bofetada- ¿Qué te pasa Katie? ¿Por qué me abofeteaste?-

- Para que hables mejor- respondió la niña.

- Esta bien, te contare pero no le cuentes a nadie, te lo digo a ti porque eres su hermana y el te necesita en estos momentos…Kendall me dijo que es… gay y que esta enamorado de mi-

-haa eso- dijo Katie con naturalidad- ya me había dado cuenta, siempre cuando está contigo actúa de forma diferente y siempre te mira y busca la forma de que pasen tiempo juntos, ¡se ve desde el espacio!, pero lo importante es que él te ama y hará todo por verte feliz y no importa si eso hace que esa infeliz el, él siempre estuvo, está y estará para ti-

- Tienes razón Katie no lo había pensado así, Kendall siempre estuvo para mí, siempre me cuido y me ayudo, siempre fue más que mi mejor amigo para mí, pero yo no puedo estar con él, no soy gay- dijo el pelinegro

- No sé, eso lo es cosa tuya, tú debes averiguarlo y piensa ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con Kendall y que sientes cuando estas con una mujer?, y suerte te dejare tranquilo para que medites bien- dijo la pequeña.

- Gracias Katie, gracias por ayudarme a aclaran un poco las cosas- expreso el pálido.

Katie se fue y dejo solo a logan en el parque de PalmWoods, este busco un lugar acomodo para acostarse y una vez que lo encontró se recostó en el césped y puso a ver las nubes, Logan cada vez que veía las nubes su mente se tranquilizaba y sentía que estaba feliz, pero esta vez no estaba feliz, estaba confundido "Kendall está enamorado de mi" pensaba el genio "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Kendall no puede estar conmigo, yo no soy gay o ¿sí?, bueno soy un poquito afeminado, no me gustan los deportes excepto el hockey, la única novia que he tenido es Camille y siempre cuando estaba con ella no noto esa chispa que cuando paso con Kendall, yo siempre lo he mirado de manera diferente, pero no como de la forma que él me mira o ¿sí? ¿Y si le diera una oportunidad a Kendall? ¡¿QUE ESTOY DICEINDO?! ¡¿SALIR CON UN CHICO? ¡¿QUE ME PASA?! No sé qué hacer esta citación es nueva para mí, no sé qué hacer, hablare con Kendall para aclarar las cosas y que sepa que esto está mal y que no podemos estar juntos" y con esto último el pelinegro se levantó y se dirigió al 2j.

En la piscina.

Se encontraban Carlos y James sentados en las reposeras tomando sol como era de costumbre para este par.

- James ¿Qué dijeron los chicos sobre esta noche? De que si Kendall se mejoraba tal vez podríamos ir al cine- pregunto un inocente Carlos.

- Hee… dijeron que no, porque Kendall está mal- mintió James para no contarle al moreno lo que realmente paso.

- Ho, bueno no importa podemos ir nosotros he invitar a las Jennifers- dijo alegre el bajito.

- Está bien si es lo que tú quieres- respondió la cara algo distraído, este se había quedado pensando en lo que paso en la habitación de Kendall y Logan, de que sus mejores amigos estén en una cama y uno le esté bajando los pantalones a otro,

- ¿James en que piensas?-dijo el moreno.

- Heee, nada- se excusó la cara.

- Vamos James no me mientas-

- Esta bien, no le pregunte a los chicos sobre esta noche- dijo el alto.

- ¿Pero por qué? No entiendo- dijo el bajito

- Es que…- James suspiro- vi a Logan queriendo bajarle los pantalones a Kendall y no quise preguntar, y después me explicaron que Logan solo quería tomar la temperatura a Kendall-

- Hoo, y ¿Qué tiene de malo?, logan sabe eso de tomar temperatura y esas cosas-

- Es que… nada Carlitos- dijo James- ¿quieres ir por un helado?- trato de cambiar de tema.

- Esta bien-

Y ambos chicos se levantaron de las reposeras y comenzaron a caminar, James estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos "yo sé que a Kendall le pasa algo, y no sé porque me dio como asco lo que paso en la habitación, me puedo creer que mis mejores amigos sean de esa forma, me dieron ganas de vomitar al verlos así y…" y en ese momento llegaron al puesto de helados.

- ¿Qué sabor quieres James?- pregunto Carlos.

- Heee, uno de chocolate- respondió el más alto.

- Y yo uno de vainilla- dijo el bajito.

- Aquí tienen son 3 dólares- dijo el vendedor de helados.

- Tome, gracias- dio el dinero James y luego siguieron caminando.

Comenzaron a deambular el parque de Palmwoods mientras comían sus helados

- James me aburro ¿podemos ir ya al cine?- dijo Carlos haciendo cara de perrito.

- Bueno si tú quieres- con eso ultimo fueron al apartamento a cambiarse para poder salir.

En el apartamento 2j

Logan que acababa de entrar, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, y en ese momento entraron James y Carlos.

- Hola Logan- dijo un alegre Carlitos.

- Hola Carlos- respondió el genio un poco triste.

- ¿Qué tienes Logan?- pregunto James.

- Ha nada- respondió triste si se dirigió a su habitación.

- Ho, bueno Logan nosotros no vamos al cine volveremos más tarde ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto el alto.

- No- dijo cortante el pálido y entro a su habitación.

- Esta bien- dijo triste Carlos- nos vemos Logan-

- No te preocupes Carlitos, solo tuvo un mal día, ya se le pasara lo que tiene Logan-

Dijo la cara para levantar el ánimo del moreno.

- OK- dijo el bajito un poco mas alegre y con esto último se dirigieron a su habitación para cambiarse y salir.

En la habitación de Logan y Kendall

Logan entro a la habitación y se encontraba muy oscura, he intento encender la luz.

- Logan si eres tu no enciendas la luz- se escuchó decir a Kendall.

- Kendall está muy oscuro- dijo el genio y encendió la luz y se asustó al encontrar al rubio de pie a solo unos pasos de el, estaba despeinado, con los ojos rojos y se podía notar que también sus nudillos estaban muy rojos.

- Por favor Logie apaga la luz y déjame solo- pidió el ojiverde.

- No, Kendall quiero hablar contigo- dijo el genio- he meditado mucho, y te pido perdón si te hice sentir mal, por favor perdóname… y me he dado cuenta de algo que yo no sabía, o mejor dicho que sabia y no me daba cuenta-

- ¿De qué?- pregunto confundido el rubio.

- De lo de nosotros, de que somos mejores amigos o mejor dicho mas que amigos, de que siempre estamos juntos, y que siempre estuviste para mi, que me ayudaste y me protegiste y me he dado cuenta de que yo también siento lo mismo que tu- dijo el pálido.

- entonces ¿me dices que me amas?-

**¿Y? que les ****pareció este cap.? Los deje con la duda? quieren saber que pasa después? me quieren matar por lo mal que escribo? dejen un review diciendo si les gusto, no les gusto, criticas, ideas, amenazas, etc... Todo es bien aceptado, y dentro de poco subiré el cap. 3.**

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia me pone muy feliz... gracias a todos.**

**Ha y para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Daniel. Se despide un rusher boy (hasta la muerte)...**


	3. La cita

**Hola soy yo, estoy de vuelta, perdonen por no haber actualizado antes la escuela me tiene loco… por fin pude terminar este cap. espero que les guste… quiero agradecer a **_liz'kames __**(gracias mi futura esposa**__), i love KL, YunaNeko13, YoiLover143, , LuisRusherBoy, loganeitor96, quikerusherboy… _**este cap. va dedicado a ustedes, espero que les guste… aquí va…**

**BTR no me pertenece, yo hago esta historia por diversión.**

**Tus ojos color chocolate**

**Capítulo 3: la cita**

- Entonces ¿me dices que me amas?- pregunto el líder de la banda.

- No…- hizo una pausa el pálido- baaa que más da si te amo, o eso creo ¿me ayudarías a descubrí bien lo que quiero contigo?- dijo con un tono sensual en su voz.

Kendall se quedó sin palabras, el solo se acercó y comenzó a acortar distancias entre ellos- No mi Kenny- detuvo Logan al rubio poniendo su mano en su cara- yo quiero que esto sea especial, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-

-he..e..e si por supuesto… heee ¿quieres ir al cine hoy? Están dando una película muy buena se llama tres metros sobre el cielo ¿Quieres ir o quedarte aquí y tener una mejor cita?- lo último lo dijo el alto con un tono de picardía.

Logan se puso colorado- mejor vamos al cine-

Kendall solo río un poco- OK todo sea por mi Logie-

- Bueno, ya está por empezar la película, mejor me voy a bañar- dijo el bajito.

- Mejor bañémonos juntos… así ya sabes ahorramos tiempo- dijo Kendall riendo al final al ver como Logan se ponía más colorado.

- ha..a.. es…te.. es..qu..e..e no.. se. ..a me..e..jor..-el pálido fue interrumpido.

- Es una broma Logan, no te pongas nervioso, ya sabemos todos que cuando alguien habla sobre sexo te sientes incomodo- dijo el ojiverde.

- Yo..o n..no..o me..e po..o..n..go..o ner..er..vi..o..o..so- trato de decir Logan.

- No mientas mi Logie… todos sabemos eso… y que te masturbas en el baño- dijo el rubio.

- Yo..o n..o..no m..e mas..- y Logan fue interrumpido por unos suaves y cálidos labios, al principio logan estaba en shock, eso no lo esperaba, se le cruzo la idea por su mente romper el beso, pero no lo hizo y comenzó a corresponder hasta que por la falta de oxígeno tuvo que hacerlo- Kendall… wuuaauuu… eso… estuvo… bueno- y el genio se abalanzo contra el rubio besándolo de forma más apasionada, Kendall a eso no se lo esperaba y ambos cayeron al piso.

Kendall comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su amado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando "o por dios" pensaba "Logan, si Logan, no lo puedo creer, es tan" y en ese momento se separaron de nuevo- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo agitado.

- Solo esto- y Logan se sacó la camisa que llevaba puesta y se abalanzo de nuevo hacia el rubio.

Ambos comenzaron a rodar por el piso, en un momento Logan comenzó a tratar de sacar la remera de Kendall- Logan espera, creo que alguien entro al apartamento- dijo agitado el alto.

- No debe ser nadie y ahora déjame hacerte mío- contesto el pelinegro con mucha lujuria en su voz.

- No en serio Logan alguien entró- dijo en un tono serio.

- No, sigamos, nadie se va a enterar, a menos que grites muy fuerte- exclamo el bajito y eso hizo enojar un poco a Kendall.

- ¿Estás seguro de que yo seré el que grite?- y con eso último se desabrocho el cinturón y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de su cuarto-sssshhhhh no hagamos ruido- susurro Kendall tapando la boca de Logan.

- Chicos ¿me podrían prestar el cargador de su computadora que el mío no lo encuentro?- se escuchó decir a una niña decir fuera de la habitación.

- Dale mi cargador esta sobre mi cama, yo entro al baño así Katie no me ve así- dijo señalando sus boxers con un gran bulto.

- Esta bien, pero yo si quiero verte así y mucho más- dijo el bajito con lujuria.

Kendall entro al baño y logan busco su camisa y trato de colocársela y fue por el cargador de la notebook de Kendall y abrió la puerta- Hola Katie aquí tienes el cargador- dijo Logan.

- OK ¿y Kendall?- pregunto la niña y al ver como la cara de Logan se ponía roja entendió que estaba pasando- haaa ya se… no te quedas atrás Logan, ¡no puedo creer crecen tan rápido!- dijo en tono un tono que siempre usan las madres.

Logan estaba rojo a mas no poder, sus mejillas ardían- he..e..e de.e..e q..ue ha.. ..a..s?- trato de articular las palabras el pálido pero no pudo.

- Bueno no importa cuídense y usen protección y lubricante- dijo Katie en un tono natural.

Este no pensó "por dios de donde aprendió tanto esta niña"- hee bleep blaap bloop… chau- y con esto cerró la puerta.

- OK y gracias por el cargador- respondió la pequeña.

Kendall al escuchar el portazo salio del baño- y ¿Qué paso? ¿Le diste el cargador?-

- Si y tu hermana sabe que nosotros estábamos a punto de hacer… eso- contesto el pelinegro.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Katie lo sabe?! ¡¿Cómo que sabe que estábamos por hacer …eso?!- exclamo, casi gritando, Kendall.

- He… este… es que ella me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo de nosotros- trato de excusarse el pálido.

"Gracias Katie" pensó el rubio- bueno ¿vamos al cine o qué?-

- ¿No estábamos haciendo algo importante?- dijo en tono muy pervertido.

- No Logan aquí no, nos descubrirán, no sé qué pasara si se enteran de esto, no por favor Logan, en otro momento- pidió el alto.

- Esta bien… pero esto no ha terminado, te hare mío-

- No te asegures… tu estarás gritando cuando menos te lo esperes- respondió Kendall.

- Bueno ¿vamos a ir al cine o no?- pregunto el genio.

- Si me bañare y de ahí nos vamos, también báñate tú, y no te masturbes cuando entres al baño- dijo riendo mucho el ojiverde al último.

- y tú no te consoles ahí a dentro- dijo el bajito señalando el baño.

- Callate...- y con eso último Kendall entro al baño.

- ok como quieras, yo me bañare en el baño de la habitación James y Carlos.

Unos 20 minutos después

- Kendall sal ya del baño, yo ya estoy listo y ya es tarde- dijo el genio golpeando la puerta del baño de la habitación que compartía con el rubio.

Con esto último su compañero de cuarto salió muy bien arreglado- Ya estoy listo ¿vamos mi Logie?-

- He…si vamos mi Kenny- respondió el genio con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Vamos- y Kendall le extendió la mano.

- ¿Qué? Kendall no, nadie debe saber de nuestra cita- respondió el pálido.

- Tienes razón ¿pero antes de que nos vamos me das un beso?- dijo el líder de la banda estirando los labios.

Logan solo se acercó dio un simple rose de los labios, pero con su mano (esas manos pervertidas, que le vamos hacer) apretó una nalga de Kendall y este solo soltó un grito ahogado.

- Te gusto pervertido- dijo Logan

- Cállate Logan- y el rubio le golpeo una nalga con fuerza.

- ahuuu… yo no te pegue con fuerza, eres malo- reclamo el bajito.

- No te comportes como una niña, ahora vámonos- respondió Kendall y ambos salieron de la habitación.

En el cine

- James ¿me das palomitas?- pido el moreno.

- Si claro, y Carlos ¿Por qué decidiste ver esta película?- pregunto la cara.

- He pues he creo que…porque- el bajito se comenzaba a poner nervioso.

- Vamos Carlos, no me mientas ya que no sabes mentir- interrumpió James al moreno.

- Bu..u..e..no es.. q..ue yo..o – trato de decir Carlos pero en ese momento fue interrumpido nuevamente.

- Por favor pasen a la sala 4, la película ya está por comenzar - dijo una mujer en la puerta de la sala.

- Vamos- dijo el bajito y entro corriendo a la sala y se ubicó en la última fila de asientos.

- Carlos ¿Por qué nos sentamos aquí? Sentémonos más adelante- replico James.

- No, yo quiero estar aquí- respondió con capricho Carlos

- si tú quieres- dijo la cara- bien ahora empieza la película, espero que no pasen muchos trailers

- Eso espero, quiero ver rápido la película- conto alegre el moreno.

- Sí, pero ahora has silencio que ya empezó- dijo el alto casi susurrando.

- oye espera ¿esos no son Logan y Kendall?- pregunto Carlos

- Sí, si son ellos, dígameles que estamos aquí sentados- respondió James.

- ¡Chicos! Por aquí- grito el bajito, recibiendo muchas quejas de las personas que se encontraban en esa sala.

Kendall y Logan se miraron un momento y no sabían que hacer "mierda" pensó el rubio- ¿Qué haremos?- le susurro al pálido.

- Vamos con ellos, y después tendremos nuestra cita ¿quieres?- contesto logan susurrando como Kendall y esto solo asintió.

Los amantes secretos se dirigieron a donde se encontraban sus amigos- Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto muy curioso James.

-He…nosotros… he- Kendall fue interrumpido por logan.

- Vinimos al cine para acompañarlos a ustedes, recuerda que tú nos invitaste Carlitos-

- Que bien- dijo muy alegre el moreno.

- está bien pero ¿cómo sabían que veríamos esta película?- pregunto en tono serio James.

- Carlos estuvo hablando de esta película toda la semana- respondió el líder de la banda.

- Tenías muchas ganas de ver esta película Carlos- dijo gracioso el genio – hagamos silencio o si no nos sacaran de la sala.

- Esta bien- susurro la cara.

Al terminar la película.

-La película estuvo buena- dijo Carlos muy alegre.

- si ¿vamos ahora a casa o hacemos algo?- pregunto James.

- ¡Vamos a casa!- dijo muy fuerte el pálido.

- ¿Por qué? Quedémonos un rato más- exclamó el rubio.

- Así terminamos lo que empezamos- susurro Logan cerca del odio.

James noto eso pero no pudo escuchar lo que dijo y se molestó un poco- bueno si quieren nos vamos-

- Pidamos un taxi- sugirió el moreno.

- Entonces vámonos- dijo el pálido.

En el apartamento 2j.

Los cuatro chicos entraron al apartamento, Carlos se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo para comer, James se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, mientras Logan y Kendall solo se sentaron en la mesa.

- Chicos ¿quieren comer algo?- grito Carlos desde la cocina.

- No, nosotros estamos bien y ya nos vamos a dormir, ¿verdad Logan?- dijo Kendall mirando un poco cómplice a su amado.

- Si yo estoy muy cansado, mejor me voy a dormir, hasta mañana chicos- y con esto último se dirigió a su habitación seguido por el rubio.

- Hasta mañana chicos- grito desde la cocina el moreno muy alegre- yo cocinare algo para James y para mí.

- Hasta mañana - respondió James muy serio desde el sofá.

- Hasta mañana- dijo Kendall en la puerta de su habitación y después entrando seguido de Logan

-Carlos ¿no notaste algo raro entre Logan y Kendall?- pregunto la cara con tono serio.

- No, no note nada ¿Por qué dices eso?- contesto el bajito.

- No nada ¿Qué estás preparado? Que ya me muero de hambre- intento cambiar el tema el más alto.

- Solo estoy preparando una ensalada para ti y unas salchichas para mí- respondio el pequeño cocinero.

- Me encanta la ensalada, eres un buen amigo Carlitos- dijo muy alegre la cara.

Carlos al escuchar lo que dijo se puso un poco colorado y trato de ocultarlo mientras colocaba los platos y cubiertos para comer- James ya está la comida ven a sentarte aquí- dijo controlando su nerviosismo.

- Esta bien- contesto y se sentó en la mesa al lado de su amigo bajito.

- a comer se ha dicho- dijo el moreno sentándose y sirviendo un poco de comida en su plato.

En la habitación de Kendall y Logan.

Los amantes secretos al cerrar la puerta de su habitación al entrar comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. El genio comenzó a desvertise y el rubio al notar esto hizo lo mismo, unos momentos después ambos estaban en solo boxers, uno contemplaba el cuerpo del otro en silencio- ¿continuamos con lo que empezamos?- dijo Kendall en un todo muy sensual.

- Por supuesto, prepárate te hare mío- respondió Logan con el mismo tono de Kendall.

- Ya lo veremos- respondió el rubio.

**¿Y? que les pareció? Les gusto? Me quieren matar por escribir tan mal? Yo quería que esta historia sea más romántica pero esto es lo que salió de mi pervertida cabeza… **

**¿Qué creen que pasara en la habitación de Kendall y Logan? ¿Quién sedera a quién? Que creen que le pasara a Carlos? ¿James se enterara de lo que pasa entre el "Kogan"? dejen su review….eso ayuda a levantar mucho el ánimo y si quieren dejen ideas, criticas, amenazas de muerte, lo que más le guste… todo es bienvenido.**

**Ola k ase leyendo mi historia o k ase? Jjajaja se me pego esa frase… **

**Gracias por leer y se despide un ruser boy hasta la muerte … chau **


	4. De la pasion a la tragedia

**Hola… perdón! perdón! Perdón por actualizar tan tarde, es que la escuela me ha apretado mucho, es que recién terminan de tomar los exámenes para realizar el primer informe y toman todos los exámenes juntos… y cuando tenía tiempo la maldita inspiración no venía.**

**Pero hoy me agarro la loca y lo hice, espero que les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer a: ****, **_Manuel Uchiha_**, **_YunaNeko13_**, **_quikerusherboy_**, **_liz'kames __**(**_**gracias mi futura esposa**_**) y **__I Love KL…_** gracias chicos y chicas sus comentarios me hacen seguir adelante y que me den ganas de escribir.**

**Aquí va el 4to cap… que rápido avanza la historia (bueno para mí).**

_**Tus ojos color chocolate**_

**Cap 4: De pasión a la tragedia**

-Ya lo veremos- respondió el rubio.

Kendall comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a su enamorado, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aliento del otro, el rubio comenzó a mirar los ojos del genio- Logan te amo, amo tus ojos, tu forma de ser, te amo a ti, yo nunca fui bueno diciendo lo que siento, nunca supe si decirte o no lo que me pasaba, siempre pensaba que era solo amistad lo que yo sentía por ti, pero me arrepiento de no haberte dicho antes que te amo. Esa sensación que solo se puede describir con esto- Kendall le dio un suave y cálido beso en los labios del pálido.

- Kendall, no sé que decir, tu para mi te has vuelto mi todo, pues yo también te amo y quiero estar siempre a tu lado, sentirme seguro en tus brazos, poder todos los días ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa, poder abrasarte, y hacerte feliz, quiero siempre estar contigo no importa lo que piensen los demás. Quiero ser tu novio, quiero gritar al mundo y no me importa lo que pase, yo solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado- respondió el bajito con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Estás seguro Logan? es un gran paso y no sé qué pueda pasar- dijo el alto en tono serio.

- Si tu estas a mi lado, ¡sí!- dijo con seguridad el genio.

- Yo te amo Logan y siempre estaré a tu lado, pero esperemos un tiempo y después digámosle a los demás, no quiero ser muy apresurado y así tenemos tiempo para pensar en la forma de decírselos- contesto el ojiverde dando un abrazo a su amado.

- ¿Por qué me abrasas?- pregunto el bajito.

- Porque siempre te he dado abrazos de amistad, pero este es de amor y te quiero dar las gracias por darme una razón para vivir, y la razón es verte feliz. Cuando he estado triste tú has estado ahí conmigo, yo con solo verte me sacabas una sonrisa, me alegrabas el día, cada vez que te tenia al lado mío sentía que todo estaba bien y que nada importaba, que solo éramos tu y yo. Siempre me sentía mal cuando tú estabas con alguien más, me pasaba noches pensando en ti pero hasta hace poco me di cuenta de que te amo y ya no me siento mal al contrario estoy feliz, feliz por hacerte feliz- respondió Kendall con unas lágrimas que corrían por los hombros de Logan.

- Kendall no llores, que me harás llorar a mí también, no me gusta verte así- dijo el bajito rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a los ojos del alto- escúchame yo siempre estaré a tu lado y nada podrá separarnos-

- Te amo- contesto el líder de la banda.

- Yo te amo y te seguiré amando mucho tiempo más- dijo el genio.

- ¿Seguimos en lo que estábamos?- contó el alto.

- Si pero asegúrate de no gritar mucho o los demás se enteraran- respondió el pálido en un tono sensual y algo retador.

- Jaah, no sabes lo que te espera- contesto el rubio en un tono más retador que sensual.

Logan después de lo que dijo su amado se abalanzo a él y comenzó a besarlo de forma apasionada, sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, ambos luchaban para dominar en el beso, hasta que Kendall se rinde y se deja llevar, solamente apretando su cuerpo semidesnudo con el del genio, sintiendo como cada toque hacia que se liberaran corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Pero luego de unos instantes tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno, aprovechando esto el rubio cargo al bajito en sus brazos y lo lanzo en la cama.

- Ahora serás tú el que se rinda- dijo en con un tono de mucha lujuria.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Yo te conozco Kendall eres el líder en muchas cosas, pero ahora mando yo- respondió el pálido parándose frente el alto- no puedes hacer nada, ríndete ya, como lo hiciste en el beso, no puedes conmigo-

- ¿Seguro?- contesto el rubio y se tiró a la cama colocando a Logan debajo de él sosteniendo sus manos sobre el espaldar de su cabeza- ¡ahora veras!-

Kendall comenzó a besar el cuello de Logan, y a dejar pequeñas marcas en el- haaa… Kendall- dijo el genio en tono de placer, el rubio al escuchar esto continuo su trabajo con mas dedicación bajando un poco cada vez. Una vez llegado a la altura del pecho se dirigió al pezón derecho, haciendo sentir un gran placer a Logan, cuando sintió que este estaba terminado siguió con el siguiente pezón. Terminada la acción en el pecho de su amado comenzó a bajar aún más, besando su estómago hasta llegar al elástico del boxer donde se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa Kendall? ¿Por qué te detienes?- pregunto el caliente pálido saliendo de su trance producido por su amante.

- Nada, solo quiero torturarte un poco- contesto el ojiverde en un tono de burla.

- Malo- exclamo el genio poniendo una cara de perrito.

Kendall solo rio un poco y siguió su cometido, bajo delicadamente hasta estar a la altura de las caderas, donde podía notar que en los boxer había un bulto grande y pensó "ya sé como torturar mi Logie".

Primero comenzó a pasar sus manos por las piernas del pálido, luego por las caderas, hasta detenerse en el elástico del boxer, comenzando con una mano a bajarlo un poco solo mostrando algunos bellos que sobresalían y con la otra apretar un poco las nalgas haciendo que Logan se excitara cada vez más. El rubio con su mano que apretaba las nalgas comenzó a acariciar todo el pubis del pálido tocando ocasionalmente el bulto que aún estaba cubierto por el boxer.

- ¡Kendall no aguanto más! ¡has lo que quieras conmigo!- exclamó Logan, el alto había cumplido su objetivo principal pero tenía en mente otras cosas.

- De acuerdo mi Logie, te dije que te rendirías- respondió el alto- ahora veras lo que te espera-

Kendall subió de nuevo para ponerse cara a cara con su amado, comprimiendo sus cuerpos sintiendo uno la entrepierna del otro. Pero todo fue interrumpido por un grito fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿La que grito fue…- Logan fue interrumpido.

- ¡KATIE!- grito exaltado el rubio saltando de la cama para colocarse unos pantalones y salir corriendo de la habitación, Logan solo realizo lo mismo y siguió a su amado.

En el cuarto de Katie y la señora Knight.

Kendall abrió la puerta de la habitación de un golpe y entro corriendo para encontrarse con su madre en el suelo y a Katie llorando.

- ¡Katie ¿Qué le paso mamá?!- grito muy exaltado el alto.

- ¡No lo sé!.. Es..es..taba hablando con.. conmigo y de la nada callo a..al suelo- respondió la pequeña entre lágrimas.

- Woo ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Logan al llegar al cuarto.

- Mamá se desvaneció o algo así- contesto el rubio muy nervioso colocando a su madre en la cama.

- No respira, hay que hacer algo ¡ya!- contesto el genio acercándose a la mujer para darle RCP.

- ¿Qué sucedió escuchamos un grito muy fuerte Carlos y yo desde la sala? Wooo ¿Qué hace Logan? - ahora el que preguntaba era James.

- Trato de bombear sangre oxigenada a su cerebro, ¡LLAMEN YA UNA AMBULANCIA!- dijo gritando el futuro doctor.

- Si ya la llamo yo- contesto Carlos sacando su celular del bolsillo y marcar los números con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mamá…- dijo llorando Katie mientras abrazando a su hermano mayor, mientras Logan seguía dando RCP a la señora Knight.

- La ambulancia ya viene- dijo Carlos entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

- No hay tiempo, ¡hay que llevarla ya al hospital!- exclamo James.

- ¡NO! ¡HAY QUE ESPERAR A QUE LA AMBULANCIA LLEGUE O SI NO MORIRA!- grito Logan.

Al cabo de unos minutos la señora Knight estaba en camino al hospital en la ambulancia, los chicos decidieron dejar a Katie y a Carlos en el apartamento.

Al llegar al hospital llevaron a la mujer a urgencias y los chicos se quedaron en la sala de espera hasta que tengan alguna noticia.

Decidieron pasar la noche en la sala Logan y Kendall y mandar a James al apartamento así descansa un poco y puede tranquilizar un poco a Katie y Carlos.

A la mañana siguiente

Kendall estaba despierto sentado muy nervioso esperando que la enfermera le de noticias de su madre, hasta que no soporto más y decidió preguntarle por centésima a la mujer.

- Disculpe señorita ¿sabe cómo se encuentra Jennifer Knight?- pregunto el rubio a la enfermera.

- Según lo que recién dice el doctor, se encuentra estable y pueden pasar a verla- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa al ver como a Kendall se le iluminaban los ojos y casi saltaba de alegría.

- ¡QUE BIEN! Vamos Logan ya podemos visitar a mamá- dijo muy alegre Kendall despertando a un somnoliento pálido.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto con entusiasmo el genio.

- Si, vamos- contesto el alto jalando a su enamorado a la sala de urgencias.

En la sala de urgencias

Se encontraba un doctor realizando unos estudios a la mujer.

En ese instante entraba el alto seguido de su amante al cuarto

- Hola doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra mi madre?- pregunto el rubio.

- Se encuentra estable, ella tuvo un paro respiratorio, pero pudo salvarse gracias a que alguien le realizo RCP a tiempo, tal vez dentro de unas horas despierte y mañana ya podrá irse pero tendrá que seguir un tratamiento y venir regularmente aquí para realizar múltiples controles-

- Que buena noticia doctor- dijo Logan con alegría.

- Todo te lo debemos a ti Logan tú le salvaste la vida a mi madre- dijo el Kendall abrazando a su pareja secreta.

- Te felicito chico tienes futuro en medicina ¿no has pensado en ser doctor?- pregunto el médico.

- Yo siempre quise ser doctor, pero ahora estoy en una banda y no puedo realizar ambas cosas, pero en un futuro tal vez lo sea- respondió el genio con alegría.

- Que bien eso me alegra, los dejare solos un momento, tengo que revisar otros pacientes y ya regreso- contó el medico saliendo de la sala.

- Gracias Logan, gracias por salvar la vida de mi madre, gracias, no sé de que forma agradecerte por todo- dijo Kendall abrazando nuevamente a su amado.

- Era una emergencia y no tienes que agradecer nada ella también es como una madre para mi- contesto el bajito- y ya sabes como puedes agradecerme-

- Si…ya se- exclamo el alto y luego besar delicadamente a Logan.

Pero en ese instante la señora Knight abrió un poco los ojos y encontró a su hijo besando a su mejor amigo, pensó que era un sueño y volvió a cerrarlos y a seguir durmiendo.

- Ahora avisémosles a los demás así se tranquilizan- dijo Kendall rompiendo el beso y tomando su celular.

- Esta bien- Kendall salió de la habitación- Que bien que todo de ahora en más va a mejorar- dijo logan en vos baja.

**Y? que les pareció? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Les gustaría saber qué hubiera pasado entre Kendall y Logan si no se hubiera escuchado el grito? Quieren matarme? Algunas ideas? Jajaja dejen su review así se si tengo que mejorar, o solo para levantar ánimos…**

**Gracias por leer y quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia… gracias a todos!**


	5. Cosas inesperadas

**Hola soy yo de nuevo… perdón no haber actualizado antes, es que tengo trabajo (si trabajo y tengo plata, entonces me iré de mi casa y viviré solo wooo hooo, no mejor no) y esa maldita escuela no me dejan mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los q comentaron el cap. anterior y les dedico este a ustedes y espero que les guste.**

**Tus ojos color chocolate**

**Cap 5: Cosas inesperadas**

POV Kendall

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el incidente cuando tuvimos que llevar a mamá al hospital y una semana desde cuando le debo todo a Logie, mi Logie, a esa persona que amo, que pienso en ella todo el día, que con solo verlo me saca una sonrisa, a esa persona que le debo todo, todo de mí.

Gracias a Dios mamá ya está en el departamento, pero sigue con tratamiento, pero la tenemos en casa, la tenemos con nosotros, eso es lo importante. Tiene que ir cada 3 días para realizarse algunos chequeos para poder mantenerse al tanto de su situación ya que tiene riesgo de otro ataque y también nos pidieron que nos hagamos algunos chequeos Katie y yo porque puede que el problema sea hereditario y estemos en riesgo de sufrir lo mismo. Logan nos dijo toda la semana que nos hagamos el estudio médico, ese Logie siempre cuidándonos, por eso quiero prepararle una sorpresa por salvar a mamá, quiero que sea especial, que sea inolvidable.

- Ya sé quién me podrá ayudar con esto…Lucy, ella es buena amiga y si le digo que es para una persona especial seguro me ayudará, será mejor que valla a buscarla.-

Narrador

Kendall salió de su habitación y paso a la de su madre que estaba acostada en su cama con Katie en los pies de la misma.

- Hola mamá ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el rubio.

- Muy bien hijo, estoy mejor gracias a los cuidados de todos los médicos y de ustedes, en especial Logan- respondió la mujer.

El alto al escuchar la palabra Logan se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual su madre pudo notar, iba a preguntarle a su hijo porque sonreía tan de repente pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña.

- He… ¿Kendall me ayudas a traer algunas cosas de la sala?

- Si, seguro hermanita- contesto Kendall.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando sola a la señora Knight un poco confundida.

- ¿Qué necesitas que te traiga Katie?- pregunto el alto ya en la sala.

- Nada solo te traje aquí para que mama no pregunte porque actúas tan extraño cuando nombran a Logan, tienes que disimular más, ya todos se están dando cuenta- respondió la pequeña.

- Huu, no me había dado cuenta, es que me pierdo cuando pienso en mi Logie- dijo Kendall con algo de tristeza en su voz.

- hooo que tierno, ya tienen sobrenombres amorosos- dijo la niña en tono de cariño- ¿los tienen después de que lo hicieron?-

- no, los tenemos de… ¡KATIE! ¿Por qué preguntas estas cosas? ¿De dónde sabes esto?- dijo casi gritando el rubio.

- ¿Qué? Solo preguntaba, porque hace como una semana Logan me contó todo esto que pasaba entre ustedes y yo lo ayude. Después cuando fui a tu cuarto pedirte el cargador para mi notebook salió Logan con toda la ropa mal acomodada ahí me di cuenta que lo estaban por hacer- respondió la pequeña con total naturalidad.

- ¡KATIE!- solo a eso se limitó a decir el alto para taparse la cara por lo colorado que estaba.

- No te preocupes hermano mayor, no tiene nada de malo hacer el amor, es algo natural entre las personas que se aman, y ahora dime ¿Quién es el pasivo?... ¿Eres tú? Vamos Kendall dime la verdad - dijo Katie con mucha curiosidad.

- ¡KATIIEEE!- Grito el rubio con mucha vergüenza.

- Vamos hermano, dime me da mucha curiosidad saber- contesto la bajita.

- Katie es algo nuestra intimidad, tú no tienes por qué saber eso- contesto con un tono un poco serio.

- Haaa ¿eso quiere decir que eres tú?- preguntó la joven.

- ¡KATIE!, ¡YO NO SOY EL PASIVO!- volvió a gritar el alto y salió del departamento con la cara toda roja y algo de vergüenza (¿algo? Yo creo que con mucha).

- ¡Entonces es Logan!, te felicito hermano mayor- exclamó la niña antes de que su hermano salir por completo del apartamento.

Kendall salió del 2J algo indignado por los comentarios de su hermana menor "¿Cómo puede saber tanto Katie? ¿De dónde habrá aprendido todo eso? ¿Si me entero que alguien se lo enseño lo mato?" pensó el alto dirigiéndose hacia la piscina donde estaban sus tres mejores amigos tomando sol.

-Hola chicos ¿Por qué están tan relajados aquí?- preguntó el líder.

- Hola Kendall- respondió Carlos con alegría- estamos descansando un poco, ya que la próxima semana Gustavo nos dijo que tendríamos que trabajar duro ya que tenemos que prepararnos para la gira mundial-

- Si es verdad, hay que ensayar duro así impresionamos a todas nuestras fans de otros países- dijo James.

- y Kenny… ¿Kendall cómo está tu mama?- pregunto Logan y se podía sentir que estaba un poco nervioso.

- Esta mucho mejor, gracias a tus cuidados Logie… Logan – respondió Kendall también un poco nervioso porque sus amigos podrían descubrirlos.

- He chicos, quiero preguntarles algo- dijo serio el latino.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono Kendall y Logan algo (yo creo que bastante) nerviosos.

- Quiero preguntarles algo importante, es que me gusta una persona y no sé cómo decirle lo que siento ¿me podrían dar algún consejo?- preguntó un poco tímido el bajito.

La pareja de enamorados suspiraron relajados al escuchar la pregunta, James pudo ver como se tranquilizaron y le dio curiosidad "¿Qué tienen entre manos estos?" pensó " sea lo que sea lo averiguaré, cueste lo que cueste".

- Que bien litos…y déjanos saber ¿Quién es la chica afortunada?- hablo logan tranquilo y relajado golpeando levemente el hombro del moreno.

- Carlos por favor dinos que no es unas de las Jennifers, ya que sabes que ellas nunca quieren salir contigo, perdón Carlitos pero es la verdad - dijo Kendall un poco sintiéndose un poco mal por haberle dicho todo eso a su amigo.

- No Kendall, no es ninguna de las Jennifers, es otra persona que no les voy a decir- dijo Carlos en forma de berrinche.

- Vamos Litos dinos- pidió Logan ya que le daba mucha intriga y realmente quería ayudarlo.

- No- contesto el moreno.

- Carlos- esta vez era Kendall el que hablo.

- No- volvió a contestar Carlos.

- Vamos Carlitos dinos así te podremos ayudar, o por lo menos a mí- dijo James acercándose un poco a Carlos para pasar su brazo por el hombro de su amigo.

- No- volvió a contestar el latino.

- Si no nos dices no te ayudaremos- dijo Logan un poco molesto.

- Esta bien si no quieren ayudarme le pediré ayuda a alguien más- con esto último Carlos salió enojado de la piscina y se dirigió hacia el lobby.

- Bueno, esto a Carlos ya se le pasara, ya lo conocemos, hey les pregunto ¿han visto a Lucy?- pregunto Kendall

- No, creo que debe estar en su apartamento o si no en el parque, ¿para que la necitas?- dijo James.

- Si Kendall ¿para que la necesitas?- hablo Logan con un tono de celos en su voz.

- Para hablar con ella solamente- contesto el rubio.

- ¿Hablar solamente? Vamos Kendall dinos en realidad quieres conquistarla, tal vez yo te ayudaría- dijo la cara con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Logan comenzó a sentir algo por dentro, una sensación que comenzaba a controlarlo, y un poco odio hacia James.

- ¿Qué? No, no quiero conquistar a Lucy- dijo el líder de la banda mirando un poco a su amado para saber que todo estaba bien.

- Vamos dinos la verdad, Lucy es muy sexi y es mayor que tú y seguro si la conquistas tendrán relaciones muy pronto- hablo James tranquilamente.

- ¡Que Kendall no quiere conquistar a Lucy!- dijo sobresaltado Logan, levantándose de su asiento para dirigir su mirada con ira a James.

- Woou Logan tranquilízate solo era una broma- dijo Kendall agarrando a su amado por los hombros para tranquilizarlo- con Lucy tengo que hablar una cosas nada mas-

- Esta bien, yo me iré a buscar a Carlos que seguro debe estar un poco menos enojado, y Logan no tienes sentido del humor- dijo la cara para levantarse también y salir de la piscina.

- Adiós James- dijo el rubio, y la cara estuvo lo bastante lejos, se dirigió a su amado- Logan me tengo que ir, tranquilízate sabes que yo soy solo tuyo, y tú eres solo mío- le susurro lo último al oído.

Logan se estremeció al escuchar eso y se tranquilizó un poco- está bien pero sabes que te amo y no me gustan esas bromas tontas-

- OK, Logie yo me tengo que ir a hablar con Lucy, te veo más tarde- Kendall se fijó que nadie estuviera viendo y le robo un rápido beso a Logan.

- ¡Kendall! Nos descubrirán- exclamó el pálido un poco colorado.

- Adiós mi Logie- dijo el rubio para también salir de la piscina.

- Kendall- dijo el bajito luego de un largo suspiro.

POV James

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Logan? ¿Por qué se enojó tanto con lo que le dije a Kendall?, no lo sé pero hay algo raro y quiero averiguarlo. Pero ahora hay que buscar a Carlos y tratar de calmarlo un poco.

En el lobby no está ¿Dónde se debió haber metido? Ya sé, seguro debe estar en el parque, siempre sabe ir al parque cada vez que se enoja. Debo apurarme antes de que ese por el enojo termine noqueando a alguien.

Pero todavía no dejo de pensar ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Logan? Necesito saberlo ya.

Narrador

James siguió caminando hasta llegar al parque, en el no habían muchas personas así que se dirigió al lugar donde había más gente, pero no encontró a Carlos, entonces recordó "a Carlos le encanta sentarse en la banca al lado del puesto de banderillas". Así que este se dirigió a ese lugar pero no lo encontró "¿Dónde estará?" Pensó "hey ¿esperen ese no es Carlos y Jett?"

- Hey chic…- James se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos pero se quedó indignado con los que estaba viendo, Jett besando a Carlos.

- ¡HEY HIJO DE PUTA SUELTA A CARLOS!- grito la cara para luego correr y golpear a Jett en la cara y alejarlo del moreno.

Carlos estaba en estado de shock ya que ninguna de las dos cosas se las esperaba pero pudo reaccionar cuando pudo ver que Jett le daba un golpe en la cara a su mejor amigo.

Este fue directo a separarlos de la pelea que había comenzado.

Cuando pudo sostener a James por detrás y alejarlo lo bastante de Jett, lo soltó y salió corriendo del parque ya que no sabía qué hacer, ni decir y ni sabía a donde ir, solo él quería alejarse de todo.

**¿Y? que les parecio? Les gusto? Me quieren matar? Que les parecio el giro en esta historia? Se lo esperaban? Que será la sorpresa que le preparara Kendall a Logan? Que pasara con Lucy?**

**Espero que dejen su comentario, ya saben que todo es bienvenido, sus opiniones, quejas, criticas, ideas, amenazas. Bueno espero no haberlos aburrido y tratare de actualizar mas seguido y dejar la escuela de lado.**

**Un saludo**

**Daniel**


End file.
